Love You To Death
by Moxietek
Summary: Shizuo has managed to get himself into an odd situation. He's fallen in love with a gorgeous murderer. Despite Izaya's cruel "hobby", Shizuo is willing to go to any length to protect his dearest boyfriend. Even if it means he has to get his hands dirty.


**Trigger Warnings:**

 _Implied Murder_ , _Mentions of Blood_

* * *

Scarlet-tinted water spilled out of the plastic bucket as it was tipped into the porcelain sink. Drops of the fluid splashed onto the front of Shizuo's shirt but he paid no attention to this. There were more important subjects he should be worrying about. Such as the whereabouts of his boyfriend.

Even though the man was at no danger of being assaulted in the dark alleys of Ikebukuro, Shizuo couldn't help but ponder nervously about Izaya.

If he had been listening to his reasonable side, Shizuo would have already left the shared apartment, in search of the raven. But he was dating Orihara Izaya. Orihara Izaya, the notorious murderer of the Tokyo area. Of course, news reports never mentioned his actual name. Izaya was too smart to allow that valuable information to slip out. Nevertheless, Shizuo was, to put it frankly, head over heels in love with a man who took innocent city-dwellers' lives for the sake of "preserving" them, thus he has lost his rationality a long time ago.

Also, Izaya had specifically instructed the blonde to stay within the confinements of their home tonight, due to some sort of assumption that Shizuo wouldn't be able to locate him even if he tried. Despite how he furiously persisted that he would be able to find Izaya if he truly strived to, Shizuo knew how stealthy the other was. With that quick-witted mind and smooth talking nature, the ex-bartender was certain that if he wanted to, Izaya would be able to escape the scene of the crime from right under the officers' noses. Shizuo didn't even need to mention Izaya's stunning looks. He could most likely enter a variety of venues by simply batting his pretty red eyes and uttering a few suave statements.

In spite of the large list of reasons of how Shizuo was risking his life by maintaining a relationship with the immoral man, he continued to love Izaya with all his heart. Nothing the news could say would alter his opinion of his boyfriend. Even when they proclaimed he was inhuman for the horrific acts that he has committed, Shizuo would still wrap his arms around Izaya's lithe frame and murmur sweet nothings into his ears. Even when family members of his victims would announce their burning hatred for him, Shizuo would still gently wake Izaya up in the morning with a lingering kiss.

Izaya was Shizuo's. Shizuo was Izaya's.

And no one else in the world could change that.

…

"Shizu-chan~ Are you still awake?"

The said male jerked up from his lounging position at the sound of Izaya entering the room. Shizuo didn't even hear him open the front door. He must be growing drowsy.

"Yeah, I'm on the couch." He called out shortly after, peering up at Izaya over the rim of his azure shades, who stalked over to the sofa with the gracefulness of a feline.

"Ah, there you are." Izaya muttered, the stench of death and black coffee emitting from his figure. He bent down in-front of Shizuo, so that he was now at eye level with the other.

"I was wondering where my little monster had gotten to."

When Shizuo growled in response to the light-hearted insult, Izaya chuckled.

"I take that back. You're not little. You're dreadfully tall." He corrected, hopping back a step as Shizuo swatted at him.

When Izaya shuffled towards the ex-bartender once more, Shizuo reached up and cupped his pale cheek with his hand.

"Why were you late?" It was more of a demand than a question, but nevertheless, Shizuo needed to know.

"I just got carried away, that's all."

"You said that last night."

"Because that's what happened last night, Shizu-chan."

"You said that the night before last night."

Izaya silently stared at the blonde with what seemed to be a mixture of amusement and mild annoyance. It took several seconds for the other to move, but when he did, he lifted the larger palm from his face and pressed a silky kiss against Shizuo's knuckles.

"Are you worried about me, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, his lips moving against the male's callous skin.

"I'm always worried about you, dumbass. " Shizuo answered, making a feeble attempt at glaring, which only resulted in the other releasing a small giggle.

"Oh, dear Shizu-chan…You're so naïve." Izaya mumbled quietly, shaking his head side to side as he released the man's hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Within a few moments, Shizuo had rose to his feet and towered over the other, in terms of height. Izaya merely gazed up at the blonde with an irritatingly serene smile whilst Shizuo scowled half-heartedly.

Suddenly, Izaya jolted up and captured the other's lips in a surprisingly chaste kiss. Almost immediately, Shizuo melted into the affectionate contact but unfortunately, it was over as quick as it had started. Before he was able to fully compose himself, Izaya had already moved around him and plopped down on the couch, replicating Shizuo's initial posture when he had first came into the room.

"Since you're now standing, would you mind ordering some fatty tuna for me? Thanks, Shizu-chan~"

"Huh?!"

Izaya would have sniggered if he hadn't taken the precaution to nip at his bottom lip, silencing any unwanted noises.

"Why can't you do it yourself?!" Shizuo exclaimed, staring down at the man who had stolen his seat.

"It's been a long day, Shizu-chan. I'm worn out from all the fun I've been indulging in. Since you're nice, you'll do a favour for me, right?"

Izaya turned his head up to look at Shizuo, who felt his heart thump loudly at the charming smile that had made it's way onto the raven's face.

God dammit, Izaya.

"Fine! Fucking flea…" Shizuo grumbled as he ambled over to where one of Izaya's many phones was located. While he was tapping in the number of a nearby sushi takeaway, he picked up on the sound of Izaya giggling under his breath.

Shizuo sighed tenderly at the mental reminder of how much he adored every one of the man's attributes, however, it could have easily been mistaken for an act of exasperation.

…

"Shizu-chan?"

The voice had sounded so innocent; Shizuo almost forgot that it had been Izaya who had addressed him.

"Your tuna will be here soon so be patient." He announced, beginning to scroll through the recent text messages that had been saved on the red mobile.

"C'mere, Shizu-chan."

"In a second." The blonde responded languidly, pausing to read one particularly long text about which poison would be the best to inject into a person's bloodstream.

"Come here, Shizuo."

The moment that Shizuo heard his name, and not that childish nickname, he quickly set the phone down. He was certain Izaya was being serious when he ceased the act of calling Shizuo by the pet name he grown accustomed to.

Pacing over to the leather couch, he noted that Izaya was now sitting up and cross-legged against the armrest.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo questioned thoughtfully, sitting down on the spot next to the smaller man.

"Do you love me?"

The abrupt inquiry had taken Shizuo by surprise.

"Of course, I do, idiot. I love you more than anyone else in the world…Even though you piss me off a lot, I couldn't live without you. You're my-"

"Then, can you do me another favour?"

Shizuo fell silent as Izaya's words cut through his own. With a raised brow at the man's sporadic behaviour, he leaned towards the other.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can you marry me?"

Shizuo's breath caught in his throat as Izaya pulled out a shimmering silver ring from his trouser pocket. At closer inspection, he could see a thin strip of crimson running around the outside.

For several seconds, the room was dowsed in a blanket of uneasy silence. While Shizuo stared disbelievingly at the small yet precious item clenched within the other's fingers, Izaya's darted his dark eyes around the room, unmistakeably discouraged by the blonde's stillness.

Shizuo found himself unable to even part his lips, let alone verbally respond to the proposal. Every part of his body froze as intense sentimental feelings crashed into him.

"Iza…" He managed to choke out, his hands shakily rising to Izaya's own.

The smaller man returned his gaze to Shizuo, and even though his face wore a confident smirk, the glint in his eyes gave away his anxiety.

Izaya has never been good with expressing his true emotions. But he had to at least try.

"…Don't think that my love of humans will falter if you accept this proposal. I could never direct all my attention onto a single person. Not even if it was you, Shizu-chan." Izaya drawled, watching as the other clasped his large palms around the hand that was holding the ring.

The criminal was somewhat grateful for the quietness of his companion, even if Shizuo appeared to be marginally saddened by his words.

"But, listen carefully, Shizuo. My fascination of humans can only go so far, as they will eventually lose the qualities that I am interested in. But you. You're not human. You are a monster. An unpredictable and rash monster. I can tell you now that as long as you continue to be your brutish self, my love for you will remain unlimited."

Shizuo could feel a bright blush spreading over his face at Izaya's miniature speech, failing to care when his vision began to blur with tears.

"No, don't cry, Shizu-chan…It doesn't suit you." Izaya cooed, ignoring how his own cheeks were burning as he ran a finger along the other's jaw.

Shizuo frantically blinked till he could clearly see once more, taking in quivering breaths in order to gather his voice.

It took approximately a minute, but Shizuo was now finally composed enough to answer.

Izaya regarded the man optimistically, unconsciously chewing on the inside of his cheek as he waited.

"I-"

An unexpectedly loud series of knocks stopped Shizuo in his tracks.

It must be the delivery man with Izaya's tuna.

"Just a minute!" Izaya barked, his face pulled down in an aggravated frown at the interruption as he glowered in the direction of the front door.

"Carry on, Shizuo." He encouraged, turning his full attention back onto the blonde with a surprisingly kind smile.

Shizuo gulped.

"U-Uhm…I'm gonna say-"

A loud crash, followed by the heavy pattering of feet was heard from the entrance to the apartment. Just as Shizuo looked over, roughly a dozen armed men marched into the living room. They were all baring guns.

"YOU TWO! STAND UP STRAIGHT AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP! DROP EVERYTHING!"

The colour drained from Izaya's face as he recognised the uniform of the men.

Ikebukuro's police force.

Mustering up all the courage he could find, the raven slowly pushed himself off the couch and forced a trembling smile.

"Officers…I believe there's a misunderstanding. My boyfriend and I-"

"DO NOT SPEAK A SINGLE WORD! DROP THE ITEM IN YOUR HAND!"

Releasing the ring from his grasp, Izaya watched it fall to the side of the couch.

"AND YOU! STAND UP AS WELL!" The man who they assumed to be the leader bellowed, pointing his pistol at Shizuo.

The blonde gradually rose to his feet, lifting his arms above his head to prevent further hassle.

For the first time in his entire life, Shizuo was scared. Not of the policemen themselves. But what they were going to do with Izaya.

"Officers...I-" The raven started once more, still in the shock of how they had successfully tracked him down. It wasn't possible. Izaya had made sure that it was impossible to pinpoint his location.

"I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!" The man shouted, promptly sending a bullet that barely grazed the tips of Izaya's black hair.

Shizuo's eyes grew rapidly in size as he witnessed the policeman's shot.

That bullet could have struck Izaya in the head. Then Izaya would have been dead.

That man just tried to kill Izaya.

His Izaya.

Shizuo could feel something within him bubbling up. It was a sickly feeling that resided in his stomach. Yet, he couldn't overlook the officer's action.

Shizuo's arms dropped to his sides, after he slipped off his glasses and stored them away in a pocket. The threats that were being screeched at him blurred once they reached his ears. His muscles tensed as his mind relived the moment where Izaya's treasured life could have been taken.

He sluggishly strode towards the group of armed men, faintly noticing the bullet piercing his hand.

Kill.

"STOP ADVANCING!"

Kill.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!"

Kill.

"IF YOU DO NOT STOP, WE WILL NOT HESITATE TO SHOOT!"

Kill.

"STOP-"

 **Kill**.

…

"Ah…Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo's hands immediately released one of the policemen as a warm body pressed up against his back.

His initial confusion quickly diverted to worry as he remembered what had happened before his mind had blanked out. Spinning around rapidly, he cradled Izaya's porcelain face in his hands, which were completely wet with something red.

"Izaya! Are you alright?!" He questioned, proceeding to inspect the other's figure for signs of damage before Izaya's melodious laughter rang out and captured his attention.

"…Izaya?"

"You're silly, Shizu-chan~ It's all thanks to you that I'm alright." Izaya replied, hooking his thin arms around the blushing blonde.

"I don't know-"

"Oh, Shizu-chan! You really are my knight in shining armour~!" Izaya swooned over-dramatically, acting ridiculously carefree despite the pile of motionless bodies to his left.

Shizuo flushed at the male's words, turning his head away from him, only for the glint of the previously abandoned silver to catch his eye.

He gently pulled away from Izaya, who watched the taller man's every step towards the ring.

Once Shizuo had picked up the band, he carefully rotated it in his hand, feeling the other's gaze locked on him. He calmly sauntered back over to Izaya, unintentionally grinning like a child as he slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Yes."

Izaya wasn't sure that he had just heard what he thought he had heard.

"…Could you repeat that, Shizu-chan?"

"I said yes, flea."

Engulfing the man in a tight embrace, Izaya smiled to himself at the response. Despite how he hated to admit it, he noticed the fluttering of his heart as strong arms wrapped around him.

"Love you, Shizuo."

"I love you too, Izaya. More than you'll ever fucking know…"

…

"Shizu-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Your hand is still bleeding."

"...Oh."


End file.
